inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Issac Evans
Issac Evans 'is the main protagonist in Heroes Eleven GO series. He is a midfielder and later the captain of Issac, Dogwood Park, Chrono Storm and Shinsei America Heroes. Profile Heroes Eleven GO= *"A naïve boy who loves soccer and possesses a zephyr-like breeze."'' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers= *''"A boy who loves simple football. As refreshing as a summer breeze"'' Background Issac Evans is the younger brother of Cole Evans. He is the son of Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Appearance Describe your OCs appearance. Personalities Describe your OCs personality. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven GO= *'''GP: 181 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 91 *'Dribble': 167 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 69 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 108 *'Stamina': 89 *'Lucky': 103 |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Block': 111 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 116 |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (Dogwood)= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (Issacs)= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Heroes Eleven GO *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Mach Wind' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'SH Evolution' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'SH Mach Wind' (Extra) Mixi Max *'SH Black Ash' (Alice Summers) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' (King Arthur) Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Z Slash' Heroes Eleven Strikers *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Mach Wind' *'SH Evolution' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Extreme Rabbit' *'SH God Wind' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Wonder Trap' *'DF Spiral Draw' *'GK God Hand W' Mixi Max *'SH Black Ash '(Alice Summers) *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' (King Arthur) *'OF Ou no Tsurugi '(King Arthur) Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Majin Pegasus ' Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 *'KH Majin Pegasus' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Majin Pegasus' Keshin Evolution Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc R ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon ' Keshin Armed Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chorno Stone *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Majin Pegasus Arc ' Mixi Max *'MIMAX' Alice Summers *'MIMAX' King Arthur Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX' Alice Summers **'SK' Long Shooter *'MIMAX' King Arthur **'SK' Anteikan *'MIMAX' May Winslow **'SH' Zero Magnum *'MIMAX' Patrick Corbett **'SK' Fukutsu no Seishin *'MIMAX' Nishizono Shinsuke **'SK' Dribble Plus 20 Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX' Alice Summers *'MIMAX' King Arthur Relationship *Cole Evans (Older Brother) *Richard Evans (Father) *Elizabeth Evans (Mother) Trivia *Issac made an unofficial debut in the last episode of the original series. *Issac is also the only player so far whose Keshin has evolved. Category:OC Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Male OC Characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Wind Character Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Mixi Max Character